All My Fault
by Maureen Olivia Lockhart
Summary: Abby is still with Richard. They have a daughter, Emma. Abby and Emma have to find a way out of their abusive home.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of its characters (except Emma.) Yadda, yadda, yadda.

Rating: PG13 (just in case)

All My Fault 

Chapter 1: School

"Where were you?" Richard asked his daughter as she walked through the door.

"School," she replied softly.

"I thought it ended at 3," he continued.

"It did."

"Well how come you're late?" he demanded.

"What?" she asked.

"Its 3:30 now!" he started to yell.

She jumped back a little.

"Well I walked home today."

"Why?" he asked not as loudly, "Because you knew that the lazy piece of shit you call your mother was out of the house?"

"She is not lazy," she said tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh really?" Richard asked, "Then how come when I got home, there wasn't any lunch left out for me, huh?"

"Mom had to work," she said trying not to breakdown in front of her father.

"WORK?!" he screamed, "She doesn't need to work, I work."

"You don't work. You're probably just out with one of your whores," she said trying to defend her mother.

"That's it!" he yelled as he grabbed Emma by her shirt collar.

He smacked her across the face once. And then shoved her on the floor. He started punching her and kicking her. With every strike, you could hear her let out a cry.

Abby's POV As I walked up the stairs, I could hear somebody crying. I figured it was just one of the neighbor's babies or something, but as I got closer to my apartment, I realized that the crying and screaming was coming from my own home. I walked inside and saw Richard beating Emma. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of the characters. (But Emma is mine.) Blah, blah, blah.

A/N: Sorry its been so long since my first update but I've been incredibly busy with catching up with my schoolwork and all of the other activities I'm involved with and I've had absolutely no time to write less alone read any fics. Okay. That was like the longest sentence I've ever written. Oh well. Doesn't matter. Back to the story. Oh yeah. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAURA TIERNEY!

**Unforgettable Moments**

Chapter 2: You wish/ Mini Flashback

Richard looked up immediately and dropped Emma on the floor and headed for Abby.

"OUCH!" Emma screamed as she smacked her head on the corner of the table.

"EMMA!" Abby yelled.

"Don't touch her again you bastard," Abby warned as she ran into Richard.

"Get off me you bitch!" he yelled as she jumped on him.

"You wish!" she said throwing a punch at his face.

EMMA'S POV

Oh God. What happened? I remember now. I was fighting with Dad and then Mom saw him. He threw me into the table and then I totally blacked out. That was around 3:45 or something. And now it's…4:15!

"Mom!" I managed to yell before I lost consciousness again.

Mini Flashback 

**2 hours before**

"So we'll pick you up around 4:30?" Luka asked.

"Yeah. Bye Luka, Carter," Abby replied excitedly.

"So where are we gonna go?" Susan asked Abby as they headed towards the lounge.

"I dunno. Does it really matter though?" she asked, "I mean the whole point is just to have fun, right?"

"Yeah. I guess," Susan said, "Where's Emma going tonight?"

"Oh shit! I forgot about Emma."

"She can always come with us," Susan suggested.

"No, she'll just have to stay home."

"By herself?" Susan asked slightly shocked, "Well I mean you're leaving her alone with Richard?"

Susan was aware of the domestic violence going on between Abby and Richard but didn't know how bad it actually was. And Richard had never had inflicted pain on Emma but Abby was always watching out for her. Making sure that she was never alone with Richard.

"Um…well I think she's old enough that she'll know who to call if she needs help," Abby said unsure of her decision.

"Well okay. I gotta get back to work," Susan said.

"I'll talk to her about it when I get home," Abby said as she headed out the door, "Bye."

"See you tonight!" Susan shouted out after Abby not knowing what her friend was going home to.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's some replies to all of the reviews I got. Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

rizzo1: Thanks for your review.

striker20: Thanks for your review and I think I'm gonna make Emma 12.

Bobbyboots: Thanks for your review and yes it is very sad what some people go through.

MeoW03: Yay! My story got a 'wow' and an 'excellent'!

Anya's Girl: Thanks for your review and yes I know I rushed it a little.

Emily: I like dramatic too. Thanks for your review. (hey! That rhymed!)

danam901: I'm a big fan of ER too and Emma's gonna be 12 in this story.

Megan: That's exactly what my Language Arts teacher says. LOL. Well I'm not very good at describing things so anyone wanna help me?

**Chapter 2**

Bobbyboots: Yes I know it was a little rushed but thanks for your review.

Carter+AbbyCarby : Thanks for your review.

Concrete Angel: Thanks for your review

striker20: Yeah her decision was pretty idiotic but the way I had written that scene before was even more idiotic.

Dreamer/C/A: YAY! I'm actually capable of writing a story that people like! I like suspenseful! LOL

* * *

A/N: Okay. The only reason why I'm writing this chapter now is because :cough: like everyone at my school is sick and my friend gave me strep so I have Howie to thank for that. :ACHOO: Excuse me. Now on with the show! Or story. Or whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of its characters. (WAAAAAAAA!)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Finding Them**

"Hey Luka," Susan started, "Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise!" Carter answered for Luka.

"Oh great," Susan said sarcastically.

"What?" Carter asked, "Why are my surprises always bad?"

"Well…" Susan said.

"Well what?" he asked.

"Never mind," she replied as she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Luka stopped. Susan ran into Carter, who ran into Luka.

"Luka?" Carter asked, "You okay?"

"No," he replied, his accent heavier than usual, "Just listen."

Both Carter and Susan stopped and listened very carefully.

"Stop it! Just stop!" they could hear someone screaming.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Susan called after the two men as she started running up the stairs towards Abby's apartment.

Once they reached her apartment, they stopped to listen again.

"Emma! Stay awake!" the heard Abby scream.

"Abby!" Luka yelled.

"Luka?" they heard a faint voice call from the other side of the door.

"That's Emma," Susan said quickly.

"Emma?" Carter took over, "Emma, Its Carter. Luka and Susan are here too.

"Help!" she tried to scream.

"Shut up!" Richard yelled as he kicked her.

"What the hell!" she yelled regaining her strength a bit.

"Abby!" Luka yelled through Richard and Emma's 'fight', "Abby just hold in there. We're trying to get the door open."

"Damn!" Carter yelled, "I still can't get it open."

"Emma!" Abby screamed, "Go…lock yourself in…in the bathroom!"

"You shut up too!" Richard said grabbing Abby's head and forcefully slamming it into the floor.

They all heard Abby scream.

"MOM!" Emma yelled.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" Richard yelled so loud that it didn't even seem humanly possible.

"Okay. Now I'm totally freaked out," Emma said backing into the corner of the, now trashed, living room.

Richard started moving in closer to Emma. Making her back up into the wall and hitting the back of her head on a loose nail in the wall.

"Damn," she said not yelling as loudly as before, "Stupid picture frame."

"Okay," Luka said to Carter, "Uh, on the count of three run into the door."

"Are you crazy?" Susan asked, "You guys could really get hurt."

"Well right now, it sounds like Abby and Emma are hurt," Luka said heroically.

"Okay," Carter interrupted, "One…two…three!"

They ran into the door and it burst right open.

"Shit!" Richard yelled.

"All right Susan!" Emma cheered.

* * *

A/N: Okay. I know that was a little rushed too and once again I didn't put in a lot of detail but I'm not good at that kind of stuff. Well R/R anyway. Thanks! Chela 


	4. Author's Note

I'm going to try to write more stories but I was wondering if anyone wanted me to actually finish this one. I'm writing this for all of my fanfictions posted. Just review saying yes or no. That's all it takes. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4

**All My Fault**

Disclaimer: I don't own ER or its characters

* * *

Emma stared down at where Susan had Richard pinned to the ground. He fought but Susan used all her strength to keep him down. Luka ran over to Abby who was barely awake.

"Hey," he said gently, "It's okay, we're here. You're going to be alright. Emma's fine. Please, just try to stay awake."

"Ri…rich," Abby tried but the words wouldn't come out.

"Shh," he comforted her, "It's okay. Don't worry, I'm here."

The moment Susan had opened the door, Carter grabbed the phone and quickly dialed 911. Emma had stayed with Susan and Richard. Soon after Carter called the police, two ambulances and three squad cars showed up at the apartment building. Richard was taken away in handcuffs and was charged with domestic violence and child abuse. Abby was put into one of the ambulances on a gurney while Emma rode in the other. Luka rode with Abby. Susan and Carter went with Emma. When they arrived at the hospital, everyone had heard what happened. Pratt and Sam took Emma to get sutures. Abby was immediately rushed into a trauma room. She needed surgery so Romano brought her up to the OR. Luka, Carter, and Susan all sat silently in the waiting room for hours. The door opened and they looked up at Romano trying to read his face. He solemnly dropped his head down, staring at the floor. He mumbled something so quietly the three could barely hear what he was trying to tell them. Susan began to sob. Carter hugged her trying to get her to calm down. Luka just sat there staring at Romano.

"You're lying," Luka said jumping to his feet.

"I'm sorry," Romano said.

"You have to be lying!" he yelled again.

Luka lunged at Romano, grabbing his throat in his rough hands.

Carter managed to get Luka off him before he did anything stupid.

Romano left the three doctors to gather their thoughts.

They sat still and silent in the waiting room for the rest of the night.\

* * *

AN: I know that was really rushed but I didn't' have too many ideas for this chapter. I'm thinking of writing a court scene with Richard and Emma. Does anyone want to help out with that one? 


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I had planned to update all my stories now that it's winter break but I doubt that'll happen. I know this is really rushed but that's how I write. I don't like reading long, descriptive stories so I don't write long, descriptive stories. Sorry if that's what you're looking for but I don't have the patience to do that. Ha.

* * *

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sam asked as she was cleaning up after Pratt had finished with Emma.

Emma sat on the edge of the bed looking at her feet.

Pratt sat down next to her.

"You can tell us you know," he said soothingly, "We're like family and we care about you."

Emma just swung her legs back and forth, still not making eye contact with either of them.

Sam smiled sadly at Emma. "Whenever you're ready to tell us, we'll listen."

Pratt and Sam headed toward the door.

"What's gonna happen?"

Both adults turned to look at Emma.

"What do you mean?" Pratt walked back over to where she was sitting.

"Where am I gonna go?" Emma asked as the realization formed in her mind. "He'll come looking for me. He knows I'm here."

Emma jumped to her feet. She pushed past Sam and ran out of the room.

"Emma, wait!" Sam called after her.

Emma raced through the ER until she finally reached the ambulance bay doors. She ran out into the cold Chicago air and kept going until she was out of breath. She could hear Pratt calling for her as he tried to catch up to her. She ducked into what looked as if it were a doorway to a crack house. She crouched down in a corner and watched Pratt run by. She waited until his shouts were distant echoes before getting up.

_I can't go back home._ Emma thought to herself. _Dad will look for me there. I couldn't wait in the hospital either. God, why did this have to happen? If Carter and everyone hadn't showed up, I wouldn't even be worrying about this._

"Hey, girl." Emma turned to see a tall man standing in the doorway she had just been hiding in. "You lost?"

"Um, no, I'm just…" Emma backed up a little.

"Don't worry, baby." He reached out for her. "I can take care of you real good."

Emma turned to run but the man grabbed her from behind.

"No, stop!" Emma kicked her legs. "Let go!"

He placed a hand over her mouth and carried her into the house. Emma kept struggling against his tight grip.

"Hey, man!" the man called out. "Come help me over here."

Emma saw another man walk into the hall they were in. He looked Hispanic and very familiar. He had a rag in his hand.

"No, wait," Emma pleaded. "Please, don't."

She kicked even harder but the first man held onto her even tighter.

"Sweet dreams," the Hispanic man told her as he covered her nose and mouth with the rag.

The last thing Emma heard was Pratt calling for her again as he ran back toward the hospital.

* * *

Pratt saw Sam's concerned face the moment he reached the hospital.

"I couldn't find her," he told Sam before she could even ask.

"Right," Sam turned to where Frank normally was when he wasn't up getting food. "I'll call the police."

"I'll go check up on Abby." Pratt then proceeded up to where the surgical waiting room was.

Pratt stopped in his tracks when he saw a crying Susan being held by Carter and Luka pacing the room looking like a mad man.

Carter was the first to notice Pratt. Pratt moved closer to them.

"Did she…?"

"I swear to God," Luka yelled out to no one in particular, "I'll fucking rip his throat out."

"She's in a coma," Carter released Susan.

She stood up and walked over to Pratt.

"Something's wrong." She asked in more of a statement than a question.

"Emma's missing," he told the three doctors. "She ran out of the hospital and I couldn't find her."

"It's nearly eleven o'clock. Something could happen to her." Susan grabbed her sweater from the cluster of chairs they had been occupying. "Let's go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Pratt blocked the doorway. "Why don't you stay here in case there's any change with Abby. Carter and Luka can go look for Emma. Sam and I will be down in the ER since we're still working and in case she comes back."

While Pratt was talking, Susan had sat back down and Carter and Luka had put their coats on.

"Okay," Susan agreed. "Besides, they've got cops looking too, right?"

"Of course," Pratt smiled sadly.

"C'mon," Carter headed out the door with Luka trailing behind him.

Pratt looked at Susan when he heard her begin to cry again.

"Hey," he sat next to her. "Shhh."

"Why is this happening?" she sobbed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know," he said softly. "I just don't know."


End file.
